The Emotion Eater
by BluAcuza
Summary: There's a new teacher at True Cross Academy. She's pretty, smart, and seemed to take a liking to Rin. But the more she interacts with the students, the more they feel like something is...missing, especially from Rin. Who is this mysterious teacher, and what does she want? (ik the summary sucks but pls be kind...this is my first fanfic. )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all who decided to click this fanfic thank you^.^ I know the summary sucks but please give me a chance. 1st chapter kinda slow and boring but it'll get better I promise! As noted before, this is my first fanfic so if anybody sees any grammar mistakes pls tell me. Ok enjoy! (There's a little reference to a different anime/manga in here can you guys find it?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM AO NO EXORCIST/BLUE EXORCIST **

Chapter 1

Ms. Yurisa Rinako

Yurisa Rinako sighed deeply as she "ate" her meal. The children gathered around her seemed to wilt a little, but that would be fixed within a few hours.

"Ok kids", she smiled, "go on outside and play."

" Yes Yurisa-sensei!"

All the kindergarteners ran outside to the playground as she trailed on after them.

Rinako never regretted her decision to be a kindergarten teacher. Sure the little brats are annoying, but they are also a free meal. Children, especially the young ones are always full on energy and emotion, and that was a feast for any emotion-eater.

"I should've thought of this years ago…" Rinako muttered to herself as she watched over the brats and made sure none of them got hurt.

She walked over to her usual spot at bench under a large tree that gave her view the entirety of the playground.

Flipping her long, wavy, chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, she sat down and made sure none of the rascals got into trouble.

One of the downsides of being a kindergarten teacher is never having some alone time to herself. None of the kids were doing anything dangerous now so she pulled out a book and started reading.

Feeling a tug on her sleeve, she turned to see one of the kids at her side. She was one of the smaller kids, with large eyes and black hair tied back in two braids.

Feeling irritated that the kid interrupted her book, Rinako glared at her and snapped, "What do you want?"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise at how her normally kind, pretty teacher seemed to be so mean.

"Um, I just wanted to give this flower to Yurisa-sensei…"

The little girl held out the proffered gift to her teacher.

Rinako's gaze softened as she accepted the yellow flower from the girl.

Smiling gently she responded, "Thank you Seiko-chan."

Seeing her teacher resort to her normal self, Seiko asked her, "what are you reading sensei?"

"The Black Goat's Egg by Takatsuki Sen."

"What's it about?" inquired the girl.

Rinako laughed, "It's a grown-up book, I don't think you would understand it."

"Oh."

Rinako patted the girl on the head, "why don't you go join the others? After recess we'll have storytime."

"Ok!" Seiko brightened and ran off.

'_She's cute, but I still wouldn't want to have kids…especially demon kids...they're too much work_' Rinako thought to herself, as she continued to pursue her book.

"Why the hell is it so cold?" Rinako muttered to herself as ducked her head and pulled her coat tighter against her body.

Today really sucked. First, right after Seiko left, one of the boys fell off the swing and wouldn't stop crying. Then, some kid's dad won't stop staring at her.

'_I mean seriously! I know I'm pretty, but he's freaking married_!'

Now, it's freezing outside, and some drunk guys down the street were starting to call out to her.

"Hey there beautiful…why don't you come over and we can have some fun?"

"Hey gorgeous...did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Rinako snorted, the irony in his sentence almost made her want to laugh. Heaven? She crawled out from the depths of Hell...literally.

Looking up, she noticed that one of the men were starting to walk towards her. She continued walking until out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other men coming up behind, right, and left of her.

Rinako grinned to herself, if these men wanted a little "fun", she'll give it to them, although her version of "fun" maybe a little different from theirs. It's been ages since she had some action and she did have some pent up frustration to release…

Rinako picked up her pace, and quickened her breathing to give the appearance of panic. Footsteps echoed behind her and to her other side, and she glanced up and down the street, confirming they were alone.

When the man in front finally reached her, Rinako lowered her gaze and tried to make herself visibly smaller.

The man in front leered at her, "hello, there."

Rinako wanted to gag. The man smelled of whisky and vomit, and the other men who were closing in on her didn't smell any different as well.

Without looking up, she said in a soft, quivering voice, "p-p-please let m-me pass."

"Yea, we will," sneered the man on her left, "right after we have _fun_."

Rinako turned her head to look at him with large, scared eyes. Suddenly, the man in front grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

'_Argh! This guy smells like shit!'_

Rinako pulled out her hand and slapped the man holding her, and while he was still stunned, she quickly squirmed out of his grasp and ran over to a nearby alley.

"You bitch! Come back here!"

Rinako lead the men down the alley where she was sure no one could find them. Reaching a dead end, she turned around and backed up. Inside however, she was smiling.

'_Oooh this is going to be sooo much fun...'_

Rinako, with her back up against the walled whimpered, "p-p-please...d-don't hurt m-m-me."

By then, the four men were in front of her, leaving her trapped. The one that she slapped cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Bitch, you're gonna wish you didn't do that."

Right when Rinako was about to kick their ass, a teenager's voiced called out.

"HEY! YOU BASTARDS LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Rinako looked up annoyed that someone spoiled her fun and met the eyes of a blue-eyed, navy-haired, teenage boy.

**A/N: ahhh so this is chapter 1. Kinda left off on a cliffhanger ^.^ ok btw this is not the first chapter I posted. Actually, this is a chapter that I edited after getting some critique for the original chapter. Anyway, I added some description to Rinako and added that whole second part. Sooo I would like to say thank you to: **

**SuperiorDimwit for being my 1st ever reviewer! And also thank you for that awesome advice ^.^ hopefully my writing improved a bit!**

**ERIDANSGIRL** **for being my 2nd reviewer. I'm glad you like it!**

**Cooky2468 for being my 1st follower! THANK YOU, YOU REALLY MADE MY DAY! ^.^ **

**OK BAI GUYS UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all. Soo here's chapter 2 ^.^ Umm not much to say actually… I decided that I'll try to update regularly...maybe once a week or so...but idk if I can because school is killing me :/ This chapter is kinda short and not much happens. But I'm getting a writer's block for chptr 3 so I decided to release what I had written already. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank,**

**Mew SunsetStar, Randomly Talented, and Flaming Kyuubi-Chan for following ^.^ Makes me really happy!**

**Randomly Talented: thank you! I'll try updating regularly and I'm glad you're excited! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AO NO EXORCIST/BLUE EXORCIST**

Chapter 2

Chance Meeting

Rin walked back to True Cross Academy with a bag of groceries in his hand. It's almost summer, but the weather must think it's winter instead. Even though he does have Satan's flames to keep him warm, he can still feel the cool air bite his skin.

As Rin turned the corner, he heard the smacking sound of skin on skin, and footsteps running away.

"You bitch! Come back here!"

The sound of the man's voice followed by the sound of running was all Rin needed to understand the situation. He dropped his bag of groceries and ran after the men.

Rin saw the men run down the alley, chasing a young, woman.

Upon arriving on the scene, Rin saw something that disgusted him.

The young woman, who looked to be in her early 20s was cornered by four men. Her large eyes were wide with fear, and she was backed up against the wall.

"p-p-please...d-don't hurt m-m-me." the woman whimpered,

One of took a step forward cracking his knuckles.

"Bitch, you're gonna wish you didn't do that."

Rin couldn't take it anymore. This was far worse than when Reiji was torturing those pigeons. He could feel an aura of anger gathering around him.

"HEY! YOU BASTARDS! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The four men turned around to look at him and the woman met his eyes. He thought he saw a flash of something in her eyes...anger? But it quickly faded away and was replaced by a look of relief.

One of the four men sneered at him.

"Hey kid, can't you tell the grown-ups are busy?"

"Go run back to your mommy kid."

Rin growled at them.

"Let. Her. Go...or I'll make you."

The third man smirked at him.

"Ooo getting cocky huh kid? What are you going to do about it? There's four of us and one of y-."

The man's sentence was cut off when Rin's fist met his face. He was knocked into the wall and immediately fell into unconsciousness. The other three men stood stunned for a few seconds. Then the man on the right was the first to react.

"GET HIM!"

The other three men pounced on him. Rin grabbed Kurikara and swung it at the man to his left, who was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious. But as he was doing so, another man grabbed his torso and tackled him, while the third pinned his arms down. Rin growled at the man on top of him.

"Kid, you're gonna be in a world of pain."

Suddenly, Rin heard a grunt of pain and some weight lifting off his back. With an explosion of energy, he ripped his arms from the third man and got up. The man who was sitting on him flew off and hit the floor. Without wasting any time, he swung Kurikara at the man in front of him and turned around to see the woman punch the other man.

Both men promptly passed out. Huh...guess the woman was stronger then she looked.

She turned to him and Rin was finally able to examine her.

Woah...she is quite the looker. Heart-shaped face framed by long, curly, chocolate brown hair. Large hazel eyes and a little button nose.

"T-Thanks for saving me." she murmured.

"Tch, it's no big deal. I'm sure anybody would've helped you."

Rin extended out his hand.

"Okumura Rin...and you are?"

The woman smiled and took his hand. Rin felt some of his anger at the men lessen, but didn't think too much about it.

"Yurisa Rinako."

"Nice to meet you Yurisa-san. Would you like me to escort you home? You never know if there are more perverts like these guys."

"Are you sure it won't trouble Okumura-san?"

"It's no big deal, if it'll keep bastards like those off your back."

Rinako smiled at him.

"Then I would be very grateful for Okumura-san's help."

**A/N: Ok end of chapter 2. IK its a crappy ending but I spent like 2 hrs on this chapter trying to figure out how to write it. Also, how do you guy's like my first attempt at writing an action scene? Please review about that. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Ok I also wish to make a correction. **

**ERIDANSGIRL** **is m****y 1st reviewer not my 2nd sry about that ^.^**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AHH I KNOW, I'M SORRY! I'M A LITTLE LATE!**

**I've just been experiencing a little writer's block and studying for finals. NOOOOO! Plus not only that, but I'm also busy developing another 2 extra fanfictions. This may be the last post in a little while b/c of finals :(. Also...this chapter is kinda crappy O.o But after, maybe sometime in early Feb I'll post again XD. OK...now onto the reviews!**

**THANK YOU: ****demonicfate616, LokiIsMyGod24113, ToscaThorCa,t YataraM, Raven Iris, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling FOR FOLLOWING!**

**Reviews**

**Randomly Talented- Thanks for the criticism! I'll keep your advice in mind when I write more action/fighting scenes!**

**YataraM- Thank you! I'm glad you like my fanfic, it makes me so happy! ^.^ Good luck with your own fanfiction too!**

**Gaara-NarutoLover123- Thanks for reviewing! To answer your question, this isn't RinXOC. I know it may seem like that but keep in mind that my OC is in her early 20s. Although later in the story, my OC may experience a little obsession disorder...not gonna spoil it XD**

Chapter 3

A Little Favor

Rinako could practically feel Okumura-san's aura. He seem to radiate power, especially from the long, red package on his back. She had never felt anything like it...it was exhilarating. Just by standing next to him, she could feel herself growing warmer, fuller, and stronger.

She turned to study him. He's obviously not human. No human would have that much strength to overpower three full grown men. No human would give off an aura that radiates power. Not to mention the fact that his ears are pointed and canines are pointed.

He noticed her gaze upon him, and looked at her with a little confusion.

"Uh why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

Rinako gave him a small smile, "No, it's just that I noticed you attend True Cross Academy." She gestured at his jacket. "It's a very prestigious school, you must be an incredible student to be able to study there."

Rin scratched the back of his head, "Eh...not really, my younger brother Yukio is the smart one, I'm just there because of….special circumstances. I actually didn't even want to attend high school…" he admitted.

"Circumstances…?"

"Uh...I don't really want to talk about it…" he muttered lowering his gaze.

Rinako gasped softly as she felt an overwhelming wave of guilt and sadness coming from Rin. She had never felt anything like it. From just ten short minutes she had spent with Rin, she had felt more emotions than one hour spent with the little brats she taught. He intrigued her. What made him so powerful? What is the "circumstance" that triggered this kind of reaction from him? What is this power he possessed?

Rin had heard her gasp. He looked at her, with a little confusion and curiosity.

Rinako pulled her coat tighter around her.

"It's nothing...I just felt a small breeze…"

"Huh...I didn't feel anything…" he responded, confusion written all over his face.

Rinako decided to change the subject before he got too suspicious.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to pry into Okumura-san's personal life...after all, we just met."

"Nah, it's OK" he grinned.

"Oh! We're here!"

Rinako turned toward a nice apartment building. She looked back at Rin from the door.

"Thank you again Okumura-san for escorting me home...and for rescuing me from those thugs." She said with a respectful bow.

"Ha Ha...It's OK...I'm just glad you're safe."

"Still, thank you, I don't know what would've happen if you weren't there…"

Rin scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, "Well...lucky I was."

Rinako smiled at him, "Yes...very lucky…"

"Well...bye then Yurisa-san."

"Goodbye...I hope we can meet again Okumura-san."

Rinako hurried into her apartment with a thousand questions running through her head.

Rin had piqued her curiosity. He is obviously part-demon, and a very powerful one too. He had also mentioned a younger brother. If he alone had this much power, then how much power do the two of them possess? She needed to know, and she will find out, because once she had her mind set on something, she will do anything to get it. That was how she got out of Gehenna in the first place seven years ago.

But she had to get closer to him...and she knew exactly how.

Rinako pulled out her phone and dialed a number she had sworn never to dial. By the third ring, he picked up.

"~Hello?" came a sing-songy voice.

"Samuel, it's me"

"Rinako-chan! And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want to collect the favor you owe me...and I think you'll find my request...interesting…"

"Oh? I'm listening…"

**A/N: So end of chapter 3 ^.^ We are finally getting the plot rolling! I'll work on chapter 4 whenever I have time this week. I also realized that at this point in the manga Rin doesn't have Kurikara with him...ehh oh well...this is my fanfic so I do what I want XD **

**Also...a little self-promo here XD If anybody is a Legend of Zelda fan, I'll be releasing a new LoZ fanfic either next week or early February. So you all can check that out! **

**Kay see you all later! Remember to please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AHHHH FINALLY THE FINALS ARE OVER :D AND TO CELEBRATE YOU GUYS GET A NEW CHAPTER XD And to be honest, this chapter is REALLY boring, I legit had no idea what to write :/ Anyways, I'm going to be only posting about a chapter every two weeks now b/c I'm also working on a Loz fic now...plus my mom doesn't like it when I write fanfiction :/ Also I have a question, do you guys like it if I post responses to reviews in the A/N or PM back? **

**Thank you to: ****Kizmet, BriannaAnimeFreak, kanna-yamamoto, Sarahbeth99, Maximum Ride12345, coolosus1, Takahashi Amaya, RionaCremisi, greysilverstone1, Neqyro, GoodShinyHunter, 47kaw2, MaruCosplay and UnicornWithABananaHorn for following/favoriting!**

**Reviews**

**MaruCosplay: Awww thank you, it really warms my heart 3 I'm so glad you like it ^.^**

**demonicfate616: Thank you! Lol, Mephisto has to have his nose in everybody's business. But I'm pretty sure I failed...IK my chapters are kinda short, but I'll work on making it longer ^.^**

**UnicornWithABananaHorn: Here you go! Sorry it took so long XD**

**GoodShinyHunter: Glad you like it! You'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen next :)**

**Song Of Hope: Ahh, thank you for that correction! **

**BriannaAnimeFreak: TaDa! Next chapter :) Glad you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 4

A New Sensei

Rin was late. Rin was REALLY late. His alarm refused to work today and the stupid Moley-four eyes decided to let him sleep in. When he had finally woken up, he had three minutes to get ready and get to class. And then after class, the teacher kept him in for another ten minutes to lecture him for being tardy. And because of that, he's about to be late for cram school.

Rin burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Yukio, I was…"

Rin thought his eyeballs would pop out of his head. Standing next to Yukio at the front of the class is that lady he helped out a few days ago. Yumisa Rika-something or other.

"EHHHH?! What are you doing here!" he asked the brunette.

"It's nice to see you again Okumura-san." she replied cheerfully.

"Okumura, please take a seat, you're disturbing the class." Yukio said sternly.

Shocked, Rin walked to his seat and sat down numbly.

"Psst… Rin!"

Rin turned around to meet the Shima's eyes.

"You know her?"

"Uhhh, not really, I saved her a few days ago from some molesters but I don't really know her."

"You lucky bastard!" Shima replied angrily.

"Huh? Why?"

"She's freaking HOT!"

"If you guys are done, may I please continue on?"

Rin turned around to meet his twin's less-than-amused gaze.

"Heh heh…"

"As I was saying before Rin rudely interrupted, Yurisa-sensei transferred from the Osaka branch a week ago and will now be helping me co-teach cram school. I expect you all to treat her with respect."

"Everybody, I hope we will have a good time! I'm so excited to get to know you all and work with you!" Yurisa-sensei said cheerfully as she gave a small bow.

"OK, lets get started, if you all will turn to page 294 in your Guide to Demons textbook, we can start…"

Rin felt himself start to fall asleep as Yukio droned on about the weak and strong points of hobgoblins.

"...Remember to start preparing for the three-day camping trip in a few days. It will help get you use to working in the field. Shura-sensei, Yurisa-sensei, and I will all be monitoring the camp. OK everybody, have a nice day! Class dismissed."

FINALLY Moley Four-eyes was done. Rin stuffed his stuff in his backpack and waited for everybody else to hurry up. Right when they were about to exit the class, a soft voice called out.

"Um, Okumura-san, do you mind staying behind a bit so I can talk to you?"

Rin turned around to meet Yurisa-sensei's warm hazel eyes. From behind him he could hear the three Kyoto students start to mutter.

"Ahh...that lucky bastard…"

"Shima!" Konkenmaru exclaimed exasperated.

"What! he rescued her from some rapists and now she wants to reward him...DAMNIT...I knew I should've taken his offer to go shopping…"

"C'mon Shima, she probably just wants to chew Okumura out for being rude earlier…" said Bon dismissively. "Oi! Okumura, we'll wait for you outside."

They then proceeded to troop out of the classroom, while dragging a protesting Shima along.

Rin rolled his eyes at Shima's antics and looked back at Yurisa-sensei to see her slightly red cheeks.

"Umm...are they always like that?"

Rin grinned at her, "pretty much."

She laughed, "I see… but anyway, I wanted to thank you again for saving me that day…"

"Ahh… no big deal…"

She smiled at him, "Judging by your earlier reaction, I'm sure you're wondering why I work here now and how I'm an exorcist."

"Uh, yea kinda…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but you don't normally go around telling people you're an exorcist… they would think that there was something wrong with you"

"But, if you're an exorcist, wouldn't you have been able to escape those guys that were harassing you?"

"Um, yes, that is normally what I would've done, but seeing as how I only arrived, and was a little sick, I don't think I could've held them off. I wanted to outrun them, but I got lost and took a wrong turn…and you know the rest…"

"Ahh, that makes sense now…" Rin muttered. "Well it was nice meeting you again, and I'm sure you'll be an awesome sensei!"

"Thank you Rin, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

_Three Days Ago…_

Rinako climbed up the steps of a tower grumbling to herself.

'_Why the hell is his office in a tower, and why the hell is it in the tallest tower?!" _

Rinako FINALLY got to the top of the tower and barged through a large door. What she saw next left her with colored spots in her eyes. Everything was so...colorful...and bright. Large stuffed animals littered the floor, and shelves full of manga lined the walls. A large 90' flat-screen TV was playing the latest episode of Naruto, and sitting with his feet on the cluttered desk was the clown himself.

Without tearing his gaze away from screen, Mephisto said in a dangerously low voice, "whoever dared interrupt my amazing anime better have a good reason or there will be blood..."

"Oh I have an excellent reason to do so Samael… you told me to come here."

Mephisto paused his anime and turned around.

"Rinako-chan! So glad you could make it! Sit down, sit sit!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me -chan!" Rinako grumbled as she took a seat.

"Haha, you're so cute when you're angry you know that right?"

"ARGH, you're impossible sometimes you know that? Anyway, why did you call me up to your office when we could've talked over the phone?"

Mephisto looked around the room and leaned in close to her from across the desk, "It's because I don't want _them _to hear…"

Rinako looked agitated, "What?"

Mephisto grinned at her, "because if _they_ heard, well, that could ruin our little game…"

"Who's _they_?"

Mephisto leaned back into his his chair and said in a serious voice, "Everybody of course."

"UGH, you are SO irritating!"

Mephisto laughed and waved his hand. A neon yellow and purple teapot with green flowers appeared in the air along with two equally neon teacups. The teapot then poured tea into the cups and poofed out of existence. The two teacups landed in front of Rinako and Mephisto.

"So, Rinako-chan, how can I return your little favor?"

Rinako took a sip of her tea before answering, "How much do you know about Okumura Rin…?"

**A/N: Well, there it is, the end of a super boring chapter. I tried making it slightly longer and I hope it shows ^.^ Also, does anybody want to help beta-read this fanfic, so far, I'm just getting my little brother to proof-read this… :/ OK, I'll get the next chapter written ASAP, although to be honest, I have no clue how to write it… **

**OK, until next time, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go! Since so many people were like "can't wait for next chapter" I decided to publish this instead of my LoZ fic...you're welcome XD To be honest, I'm really surprised that my fanfic would get so much praise and support...especially b/c this is my first one...ok...enough rambling...on to the chapter :)**

**Thank you: ****IamIronManAndYoureNot, Hermina05, Fireember345, 90sboy, and Nurse Medusa for following/favoriting! **

**Also, for all that were wondering, **'_**italics in the one quote mark means that this is character thought'**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST/AO NO EXORCIST **

Chapter 5

I Must Live

Rinako sighed thoughtfully as she quickly walked back to her apartment building.

'_Okumura Rin...even after meeting you again...you still leave me...intrigued...' _

The meeting with Samael did nothing to appease her curiosity, instead, it just made her even more confused.

She reached her apartment and banged her hand against the door, "Dammit Samael… Why can't you ever be straightforward…"

Rinako sighed and entered her apartment, kicked off her shoes, dumped her purse on the kitchen table, and then proceeded to flop down on her bed. She ran her hand through her hair and thought about her new students.

The midget boy with the weird hand puppet, Nemu Takara. He kept to himself mostly, and didn't participate in many class activities. Sometimes, she even forgot he existed. Rinako made a mental note to always keep an eye on him...after all, Samael did mention that he posted a moderator in the class.

The other bald midget with big ears, Konekomaru Miwa. Her first impression of him is that he is a shy, quiet person. Among the three students from Kyoto, he seemed to be the most...normal.

Ryuji Suguro, the class genius. Despite all outward appearance of being a punk, he's actually quite intelligent. Of all three of the Kyoto students, he's the most hot-headed, and yet, the most hardworking. '_He also has a little rivalry with Rin' _ Rinako thought amused.

Speaking of hard working, Shiemi Moriyama also has a determined streak about her. She's shy, quite, sweet, and naive...which could get her killed. Not that it would surprise Rinako, Moriyama is weak, and fragile, and silly. Personally, she makes Rinako a bit sick. She's just so...optimistic, and cheerful, and all around nice. Not to mention that Rin does seem to have a little crush on her. '_She doesn't deserve someone like Rin...'_

The other female, Izumo Kamiki, now she's someone Rinako could get to know. Kamiki-san is a strong, independent individual...although she does seem to be a bit of a bitch. She's obviously stronger than Moriyama, and not as naive, which is good. Being skeptical and cynical about the world is what kept Rinako alive those seven years after all...

The perverted one with pink hair...Renzo Shima. His outward behavior and appearance point to a direction of a slacker, idiot, and major pervert… Although...he did portray an aura of secrecy….but then again, who doesn't have a few secrets. '_Also have to keep an eye on this one...'_ Rinako thought to herself.

'_He's not the only one with skeletons in his closet'_ Rinako thought. Rinako leaned forward and placed her chin in her hands. '_Okumura Rin...just what are you hiding...'_

Rinako then flopped back down on her back. She covered her forehead with the back of her hand. '_Rin… are you… like me…?'_

**(A/N: Ok, I suggest listening to Epitaph from the soundtrack of Shiki when listening to this part b/c it really fits the mood ^.^)**

_Seven Years Ago…_

Gehenna, home of the demons. The rain pelted down on fourteen-year old Rinako as she ran for her life. She didn't know where she was running, and how long she was running, but she had to get away.

Rinako choked back a sob as she continue to flee. Not even fifteen minutes ago, she saw her best friend get torn apart by some Naberius because they accidentally trespassed their territory. She saw the look in Seyu's eyes before she died. The look of hopelessness, and acceptance of death. As Seyu died in her arms, her last words still replayed themselves over and over again in her head.

"R-Rinako...run...l-live...and be s-strong...for m-me…"

Rinako had clutched her friend's cold hand and sobbed, "I-I will, I promise…"

Seyu had smiled at her before closing her eyes and letting her hand fall on the wet ground.

Rinako abandoned her friend's body to the Naberius in order to get away. Sacrifice others so you can live...that is the demon way.

Rinako brushed her tears away and continued to run. She could hear the Naberius getting closer and closer.

"No…" Rinako whispered to herself, "I can't die...I have to live… and be strong… because I promised Seyu…"

Her grief, her fear, and her anger gave Rinako a surge of power. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. Rinako knew that she would be unable to outrun the Naberius...and so she would fight.

When the Naberius finally caught up, Rinako looked at them with dazed, unblinking eyes. Something in her snapped and she screamed in grief and pain, before charging into battle. She wasn't sure how she did it, but every single Naberius in that territory except three perished that night by her hand. As she tore them apart, she fed on their fear, and that made her stronger.

Blood, claws, red, fear, rage, death. Those were what she remembered of that battle. She remembered her rage, cold and hard. She remembered her grief, like a knife through her heart. She remembered the feel of her hands ripping through flesh. She remembered the screams of pain and fear as the Naberius died. She remembered standing in pool of blood surrounded by bodies as she blankly stared into the blood-red sky and allowed the rain to wash away the blood, pain, and grief from her body, soul, and mind.

That night, Rinako let her inner demon out. That night, a small part of Rinako died along with Seyu, only to be reborned as a harder, colder, stronger Rinako. That night...everything changed.

After she destroyed the Naberius Rinako limped away into a secluded forest as she clutched her bleeding side. She continued on blindly, and without a purpose, a single sentence repeating over and over in her head like a mantra.

"I must live, I must be strong, I promised…"

Rinako continued on until she stumbled in small clearing with a glowing portal. Rinako brushed her wet hair out of her face and stared into the portal with dazed eyes.

Like every demon, Rinako knew of the random portals to Assiah that appear without Satan's power, however, they are exceedingly rare and hard to find.

"I must live…"

Rinako limped toward the glowing portal and vanished into it's depths.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter b/c I sure enjoyed writing it! We learn some of Rinako's past :) And I just wanna say I was listening to the soundtrack from Shiki while writing the last part. (YOU GUYS SHOULD WATCH IT, IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!) The music really inspired me and fit the mood :) And sorry for the little cliffie at the end, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Also, happy belated Valentines Day! Hugs and kisses to all my readers! XOXO **

**Until next time! Remember to review! (ps...what's your guys opinion on chpt 64 of BE manga? I was just like YES SHIMA YOU AREN'T A BAD GUY!)**


End file.
